Sailor Sun
by AngelStar177
Summary: When Ruri Nayoko was watching Full Metal Alchemist,she gets send to their world and becomes Sailor souct of alchemy,Sailor Sun!She has to stop a powerful enemy from getting the Philosopher's Stone with the help of the Elric brothers. On Hiatus!
1. Ruri Nayoko

Starangel177:hey Star here, this is my 1st fanfic of Sailor Sun a Sailor MoonxFull Metal Alchemist crossover.

Ed:of all animes in the world, why in the hell sailor moon?

Starangel177:It's my favorite Anime of all time and if it wasn't for that anime I wouldn't be watching anime at all.

Ed:oh...

Starangel177:well, read the things I don't own

Ed:will you shut up I will! Star dosn't own anything from Sailor Moon or Full Metal Alchemist

Starangel177:but I do own Sailor Sun/Ruri Nayoko.

Ed:Please read and reviwe

Info

Ruri Nayoko

15 years old

Long purple hair with two buns on top of her head (like usagi's but the pig tails

Are in a loop on the bun)

Blue eyes

She is a bit selfish and very much a crybaby, lazy, clumsy, and an academic underachiver. She was very trusting, and believed that everyone had a better nature. She has a bit tempter when people make fun of her hair. She is an anime lover, when it comes to

Sailor moon she gose fan girl carzy over it. It is her favorite anime of all time, in

Fact it was that anime that got her to like other anime shows. If it wasn't for that show,

She wouldn't be watching anime today. But when she was watching Full metal alchemist

(her other favorite show by the way)she was suck in the tv like magic and meets the gate of alchmey, where Ruri meets her desitny as Sailor Sun!

Powers:

all 5 powers of Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus(the Sailor Star seasons,

but sailor moon's power will be at S seasons, she has to get more powerful to get new

attacks)

_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**__**-**_materialize a watery lyre and play it, causing blasts of water to fly towards the enemy.

_**Mars Flame Sniper-**_a fiery bow and arrow appeared, and she shot the arrow towards her enemy.

_**Jupiter Oak Evolution-**_She would spin around and send balls of energy shaped like leaves at the enemy.

_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock-**_it consisted of a large, golden heart made of energy that appeared when she winks and blows a kiss. She could then throw the heart at her enemy to cause them harm.

_**Rainbow Moon Heart Ache-**_Sailor Sun would spin around at a very rapid rate, then stop and hold the Spiral Heart Moon Rod up in the air. Energy would then be released from it in the form of ribbens with spiralling pink hearts, which a rian appers and then coalesced into a large pink heart and smashed into the target.

Ed:what the hell was that?

Starangel177:That was the info

Ed:that's dumb, I want to read the 1st chapter!

Starangel177:your going have to wait and see metal head!

Ed:Dammit!

Starangel177:Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1 I's a new dawn part 1

starangel177:my 1st chapter is up!

Edward:About time!

starangel177:shut up!

Edward:make me!

Starangel177:-beat him up with a pipe-

Edward:-K-O-

Disclaim: I don't own anything from Sailor moon or Full Metal Alchemist!If I did, I make a crossover episode.

Chapter one-It's a new Dawn part 1

Ruri Nayoko was run really fast on the side walk like a crazy person. She was late for school, again. "oh no! I going to be late!"She runs faster. People on the street was looking at her wried. She stop and looked at the people, saying"oh what the hell you looking at!?"Then she hears the bell ring and she was late. "Carp!"she runs inside the school.

"Miss. Nayoko! Out side of the hall way now!"yells her teacher as Ruri walk in the class room"aw man"she signs

"your late again donut head!" said a random kid

Ruri got mad, she had fire in her eyes

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"who's going to make me?"

"you son of-"

Her teacher stops her

"Out side of the hall Miss Nayoko"

She had an ugly face at the teacher and walks out. She never did had a break, people would make fun of her and the teacher do nothing about it. They think she's the bad kid, but she's not. The only people she trust at her school is her friends, Sai and Misa(not Death Note's Misa). That's the only people she trust at all in her life. Her dad die when she was 6.

Her dad die in a car cash. Her mother don't care about her, she was always work. She neverhad any time with Ruri since her father die. Ruri felt alone, but she meets two girls in the 8th grade that she knows today. They always hung out almost everyday, but sometimes she misses her father so much. She neverget along withher mother, but with her father, she couldn't lave out of her sight. But when her father and mother had a fight, he went away in his car and never come back. Ruriblame her mother for her father's death. She never talk to her mother again. Her mother didn't even try to talk to her. In fact, she never talk to Ruriabout her father's death.

"Ruri!"

Ruri looks up and see Sai walking up to her.

"what's wrong? You don't look so good."

She bit her lower lip

"just thinking Sai."

"well, the bell ring, time for math class"

"I'm coming."

Sai was always the smart one. She's the school's top A+ studentshere in Lucky High. She remind me of Ami from sailor moon. They both alike, but Sai had red hair, not blue hair. Other wise they would have been sisters or something like that. Sai always try to help Ruri study, but she ether sleeps or goofs around. Sai thinks it's funny sometimes, but when it comes to Ruri not passing, she scary when she's mad.

They was walking down the hall, when They saw Misa being bully by a jock. He was big, bigger than a normal size car, ten times more. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a dumb look on his face, so you can kind of tell he an't that smart. He had a Orange football shirt and blue jeans.

"Already little bitch, give me your money, so I can go to night's game."

Misawas on the ground with her books and paper on the floor. She slowly gets up.

"No Grey!"

"OK you ask for it"

Gery made a fist and punch it into his hand. He had a evil look on his face. poor Misa was scared out of her mind. Just right when he was walking up to her, Ruri got in front of Misa with her arms out.

"Lave her alone you creepy, your a loser for trying to hit a girl, in the name of girls everywhere"she did the sailor moon pose"I shall punish you!"

"an't you too old for cartoons you donut head?"

Ruri got an pissed off look on her face

"Ok bud, now you pissed me off more."

To be continue

Starangel177:please R&R

Edward:-still K-O- XX


End file.
